Esa sonrisa es un pecado
by KatrinaDeValois
Summary: "Esa sonrisa es un pecado. Desde la primera vez que lo vi, he pensado que sería genial si Hyde fuera una chica. Pero, maldita sea, ¡Es un hombre! ." Esta fue la inocente confesión de Gackt en su autobiografía, pero ¿Cómo reaccionaría realmente si sus palabras un día se hicieran realidad? ¿Y cómo reaccionaría Hyde frente a su transformación? Ambientado en el 2010. GackuxHyde.
1. Chapter I: Consternación

**N/A:** Este es mi primer fi GackuxHyde, nacido luego de leer unas palabras que Gackt dijo en su autobiografía refiriéndose a Hyde. También es un fic que hace muchos años atrás solo desarrollé en mi mente y luego que una amiga me animó a hacerlo me puse manos a la obra, por lo que hay muchas cosas que en ese entonces pensaba y que ahora no tomo mucho en cuenta, pero para mantenerme fiel al fic inicial, he decidido dejar algunas cosas de su origen. Espero que les guste y que me dejen un review para poder mejorarlo, hasta ahora tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 6 y lo iré subiendo de a poco según cual se vuestra reacción. Sin nada más que acotar les dejo mi 1er fic bebe.

* * *

Esa sonrisa es un pecado.

Capítulo I: Consternación.

El molesto sonido del timbre interrumpió mis sueños, convirtiéndolos en una visión de mí en el que rompía a martillazos un gran reloj despertador. Quería detener ese agudo sonido, pero aún estaba demasiado dormido como para levantarme, por lo que sólo seguí golpeando y golpeando el reloj en mi "nuevo sueño". De repente, el timbre fue silenciado y en su lugar fuertes golpes en la puerta retumbaban a lo lejos. Uhmm... ¿Estará alguien enfadado conmigo?

Cuando ya no soporte más el eco de los insistentes golpes, tomé con pereza mi acolchada bata y me dirigí escaleras arriba hacia la puerta. Mientras más me acercaba, más insistentes eran los golpes, lo cual me hizo enfadar.

-¡OE! ¡Ya basta, kono iarrrooo! –Se me escapó algo de dialecto Kansai cuando llegué a abrir la puerta.– ¿Eh? –Una figura más baja entró rápidamente antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

- ¡Maldita sea, Gackchan! ¿¡Por qué demoraste tanto!? –Me soltó con enojo apenas entraba y se ponía a caminar de un lado a otro en el amplio recibidor. Creí reconocer su voz, pero por un momento dudé que fuera él, no sé por qué.

Llevaba un ancho chaleco negro con capucha, lentes de sol grandes, y pantalones y botas oscuras. Sus manos en los bolsillos del chaleco lo hacían ver aún más ancho, y su nerviosismo me preocupó; nunca lo había visto así de perturbado, aunque acostumbraba a hacerme berrinches, nunca lo había visto así.

-¿Hydo, qué ocurre? ¿Por qué vienes a estas horas de la madrugada?- Realmente nada bueno debía haber pasado.

- A-algo me ha ocurrido, pero no puede ser, ¡No puede ser! es imposible, es imposible… -Su voz nuevamente me causo extrañeza, pero más me preocupo lo que me había dicho, lo cual no entendí.

- ¿Qué? A ver, porque no te sientas y me cuentas con más calma todo. –Me acerqué a él para tomarlo de lo hombros y así detener sus idas y vueltas que ya me tenían mareado, pero noté algo realmente extraño. La última vez que nos habíamos reunido, vi el gran trabajo que había hecho con las pesas; sin embargo, ahora tocando sus brazos, noté que eran mucho más delgados de lo que recordaba. Mi mirada interrogante lo petrificó.- Hydo, ¿Qué…?

- ¡No! ¡Aléjate! –Gritó estridentemente, zafándose de mí, pero con una voz que nunca había escuchado en él. Si bien Hyde tenía un amplio registro vocal, aquel tono no estaba dentro de esté, simplemente no podía ser de él.

- ¿Hyde, qué ha pasado? – Pude distinguir sus ojos tras los lentes, y vi miedo y consternación en ellos. Su corazón latía acelerado.

-…A-ayer, me quedé dormido temprano, no sé como, estaba escribiendo unas letras y no sé cómo me dormí. Y… en la madrugada…desperté sintiéndome algo extraño…n-no le di tanta importancia, pero… cuando fui al baño me vi al espejo…-Su voz nerviosa se silenció y tapando su cara con ambas manos volvió a caminar de un lado a otro.- No puede ser, no puede ser, debe ser una pesadilla, no puede ser…tengo que despertar…. -Murmuraba angustiado.

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste? … ¿Hyde?, ¡¿Hyde?! –Lo zamarreé presa de mi preocupación, lo cual hizo que su capucha cayera, dejándome ver completamente su rostro. Sus facciones eran diferentes, algo había pasado que las había suavizado y vuelto más femeninas…no entendía… Y el parecía estar en shock al ver mi expresión.

No entendía qué le había pasado, sus ojos eran los mismos, sin embargo todas sus demás facciones se veían mas finas, mas estilizadas. En ese momento un recuerdo vago vino a mí y me alarmó. Sin siquiera consultarle, tomé el cierre de su chaleco y lo desabroché completamente; y lo que vi no supe como interpretarlo. Bajo su chaleco sólo traía una sudadera blanca en la que podía ver…algo que no le pertenecía a Hyde… pero antes de que pudiera ordenar mis pensamientos él se tapó bruscamente, escondiendo su cara avergonzado. ¿Era lo que había visto real…? ¿Eso tenía así a Hyde…? Realmente no tenía palabras para lo que había visto, pero quería saber qué era todo esto.

- ¿Q-qué te ocurrió…? –Logré articular aún shockeado.

- ¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé! Vine pensando que todo era una pesadilla y que despertaría tirado en el piso de mi departamento, ¡Pero no! ¡Estoy aquí y no se qué me paso! ¡No se porque esta pasando todo esto! ¡Debo despertar! ¡Debo despertar! ¡Debo despertar!...-Repetía esta frase una y otra vez, tapándose los oídos con sus manos y balanceándose dementemente.

Mi mente todavía no podía entender lo que había pasado… lo que había visto… no, no entendía que era todo esto, mas al verlo tan alterado instintivamente me acerque y tome sus brazos para detener todo ese ataque de angustia.

- Mírame, ¡Mírame!- le ordené, zarandeándolo nuevamente hasta que sus ojos estuvieron abiertos hacia mí fijamente. Observé su rostro, repasando en todas esas extrañas diferencias que habían en él: la forma de su cara era más ovalada y delgada, sus pómulos eran levemente más bajos, incluso su nariz parecía más respingada…sin embargo sus ojos eran los mismos… En seguida reparé en que tanto la sudadera como el pantalón le quedaban levemente grandes. Todo esto era real, mas no podía creerlo… ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Qué estúpida magia le había hecho esto?

Sus ojos seguían fijos en mí, petrificados, pidiendo a gritos una explicación… una explicación que no tenía para él…

- Gacchan, dime algo… -Su voz sonó débil, lo cual me daba aún más rabia. – Dime que es una pesadilla…¿Qué…qué me paso?

- No lo se…-Le dije, al tiempo que soltaba sus brazos y miraba la habitación a nuestro alrededor, como si en algún lugar de ella pudiera encontrar las respuestas. –Pero… sea lo que sea no ha sido por cosas del azar… ven. -Tomé su brazo y lo dirigí a uno de mis sillones.

En seguida fui por algo de beber, un par de whiskeys, y me senté junto a él, quien aún parecía aturdido por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Gacchan… ¿En verdad esto es re… ¡AUCH! –Gritó luego de que le peñiscara el brazo, alejándose un poco de mí, pasando su mano con fuerza donde lo había peñiscado y mirándome con cara de resentido.

- ¿Te pareció real eso? –Le pregunté, para luego beber de mi whisky. Hyde sólo se limito a mirarme aún enojado, apretando su ceño y boca en un gesto que me pareció gracioso. –Lo que hay que hacer ahora es averiguar quien te hizo esto y por qué.

- ¿Hacerme…esto? –Preguntó, mirándome sorprendido. En verdad Hyde era muy ingenuo la mayoría de las veces.

- ¿Acaso crees que fue sólo por mala suerte que…que estas así? –Me costaba trabajo decir lo que el había ocurrido, aún no podía creerlo, pero debía creerlo para ayudar a quien era uno de mis mejores amigos. –No, Hyde, alguien te hizo esto, alguien quería que sufrieras con esto, así que hay que averiguar quien fue el hijo de puta que lo hizo para obligarlo a que vuelva todo a la normalidad.

- Pero… ¿Quién podría haber sido? No tengo enemigos… que yo sepa… - Su voz sonó asustada ante la idea de "enemigos". Era increíble lo despreocupado que vivía Hyde, sin tomar en cuenta el peso de su fama en Japón, por ser un increíble músico y cantautor, y el arma de doble filo que era esta.

- ¡Aghh! ¡Que se yo! ¡Puede haber sido cualquiera! – Dije, rascando mi cabeza con fuerza al no saber que responderle. – ¡Eres el único al que le podría pasar algo tan extraño!

- ¡Pero no es mi culpa!- Me soltó con tono enojado, mas al sonar su voz algo aguda, se sobresalto y prefirió callar por un momento. Sus ojos miraban al suelo y su boca hacia de nuevo esa mueca que la apretaba algo graciosa. – Yo… yo sólo escribía en mi departamento, no le hacia mal a nadie, ni siquiera ruido hacia…

- ¿Haz vuelto a tomar de más? – Le pregunte con seriedad.

- ¿De más….? Etto… ¡Define beber de más! – Me desafió, apuntándome con su dedo índice que se asomaba de entre la manga del chaleco que le quedaba algo grande.

- Sí, bebiste de más… y cuando bebes de más solo ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Le pregunté, aún serio, pero en seguida me di cuenta que había entrado en su juego. ¡Maldito Hyde y su forma infantil de hablar!

-Ehh…etto… ¿Me pongo alegre? – dijo, alzando las cejas y con tono de querer adivinar la respuesta, lo cual me fastidio de sobremanera.

- ¡Maldita sea, Hyde! ¡¿Acaso no vez lo serio que es esto?! – Ladré con voz demasiado fuerte y enojada, suerte que mi hermana y sobrina estaban de vacaciones, por lo que no me preocupaba despertarlas a esas horas. - ¡¿Acaso no vez que puedes quedar para siempre así?!

Mi último comentario pareció asustarlo aún más que mi tono de voz, logrando que se concentrara y mirara sus pies apenado por su comportamiento. Un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar, con Hyde aún mirando sus pies, pero esta vez con triste semblante, la misma tristeza que recordaba haber visto hace algún tiempo debido a los problemas que había tenido en su matrimonio, del cual ya no quedaba nada. Este último pensamiento hizo que tuviera una idea que quise compartir con él, mas sería delicado hablar de ello.

- A ver, que tal si repasamos por partes todo lo que hiciste ayer, para averiguar algo más de todo esto ¿Te parece bien? – Le pregunté, inclinándome un poco para tratar de captar su mirada. Él sólo asintió con su mirada aún baja, lo cual no me gusto para nada; no me gustaba verlo triste. – Etto… Bien, te levantaste a las 3 de la tarde y…

- Oe, ¿Qué dices? ¿A las tres? – Me miró sorprendido y ocultando su risa. Me sentí aliviado al ver que sus ojos ya no se nublaban por esa sombra de tristeza. – A la 1 me levante y… ¿Qué hice? …-Ladeo levemente su cabeza al tratar de recordar.

-Pero ¿cómo no te acuerdas? – Me partí de la risa ante su falta de memoria, mientras que él se rascaba su cabeza, aún tratando de recordar.

- Ya me acuerdo, deja de reírte. – Y me lanzó un peón del juego de ajedrez que estaba en la mesa de centro para que me dejara de reír. – Ah…recuerdo que tenía libre el día, ya terminamos los ensayos para el Halloween party, así que me levante y tome una corona y me serví una porción de gohan que Tetsu preparo el otro día; ehmm...vi tele, ehmm…¡Ah! Ju-ken fue a buscar su bajo, conversamos un poco y jugamos cartas, bebimos, uhm, me acorde que tengo que comprar más corona…

- ¡Oe! ¡No te desvíes del tema! – Le reclamé, conteniendo la risa que me había dado su comentario.

- Después…después llamo Megumi, me pidió que fuera a su casa, quería hablar… - Tal como sospechaba. Esto me puso tenso, puesto que conocía muy bien como habían terminado todas esas llamadas.- y… llame a Kaz para que me llevara, no quería ir sólo…

- ¿Y de qué quería hablar? – Mi voz sonó seria. No me gustaba para nada esa víbora.

- De lo mismo de siempre… quería que le dijera a la prensa que no nos habíamos separado, que vivíamos juntos - Hablaba con voz desanimada y mirando sus manos que jugaban lánguidamente con una de sus mangas - y… luego, como no cedía a nada de lo que me pedía, me pidió que volviéramos, que era por el bien de nuestro hijo…

Esto me puso aún mas tenso, pero no quería decir lo que pensaba, no sabía si afectaría a Hyde, pues a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, él seguía herido con todo el tema. Mas mi rabia hacía que apretara mis dientes, hasta que no la aguanté más.

- ¡Odio que ocupe a Hyo de esa forma! ¡Es repugnante! – Me levante en busca de más whisky, esperando que en el camino aminorara mi rabia. El pequeño Hyosuke no se merecía aquella horrible madre. – Espero que no hayas cedido a sus locuras. – Le acerqué su vaso, para que se acabara la mitad de una sola vez.

- No, pero volvió a amenazar con llevárselo, con quitarme las horas de visitas y… con no dejar que fuera a su cumpleaños… - Trató de no darle importancia a lo que decía, jugando con los hielos de su vaso, mas sus ojos decían cuanto le dolía todas esas amenazas.

- ¡Es una maldita! Tú haz sido un buen padre, ¿¡Cómo puede amenazar con eso!? – Dije sin pensar, pues esto ya colmaba toda mi paciencia. – No debes hacerle caso, no tiene nada en lo que respaldarse para hacer eso.

- Lo sé, quería irme de ahí, pero amenazó con decirle a Hyo al volver de la escuela, que había ido a pegarle mientras él no estaba en casa… - Su mano apretó fuertemente el vaso por unos instantes, y su mirada se ensombreció aún más.- Así que me quede para verlo y asegurarme que no le dijera nada… ¡Está grande! – Dijo lo ultimo con felicidad, la cual ilumino sus facciones. – Le ha ido bien en la escuela.

- Me alegro por el… es muy buen estudiante – Hacia ya tiempo que no iba a pasar tiempo con mi ahijado, debía considerar ir con Hyde luego de que todo esto se arreglara. - ¿Y luego que paso?

-¿Eh? – Me miro extrañado, levantando sus cejas interrogantemente. – ¡Ah! Después fui al departamento y me quedé conversando con Kaz…tomamos vino y nos pusimos a molestar a Ju-ken por celular, fue muy chistoso, hubieras estado – Me causo gracia todo eso, pero aún así preferí no demostrarlo, pues noté su risa nerviosa e intento de ocultar lo mucho que le dolía estar lejos de Hyo. – Nos pusimos a jugar a "Adivina que estoy haciendo" ¡Y Ju-ken decía cada cosa estúpida!

- ¿Y luego? – Pregunté sin darle tiempo para que se desviara del tema, desvaneciendo su intento de ocultar su tristeza.

- Luego Kaz se fue, y me puse a escribir unas letras que había pensado hace días y… empecé a marearme, a sentirme raro – Ladeó nuevamente la cabeza, mostrando extrañeza en sus ojos al recordar lo ocurrido. – No recuerdo…no recuerdo como llegue a mi pieza, solo recuerdo que veía todo doble, borroso y aún eran las 11pm, no había bebido para nada lo suficiente como para sentirme así…. Luego recuerdo despertar boca abajo en mi cama y… ahí fue cuando fui al baño...y-y me di cuenta de todo…- Al terminar su relato, me percaté que su voz era más grave esta vez, sonando más como él.

Durante todo ese tiempo tuve la sospecha de lo que había ocurrido, no sabía como, pero aquella idea había rondado mi cabeza desde el momento en que comprendí lo que le había ocurrido. Incluso para mi sonó irreal en un principio, mas tenía la fuerte sospecha que sólo me faltaba confirmar con sus palabras, lo cual había hecho.

- Hydo, ¿Puedes imaginar ahora quién causo todo esto? – Podría parecer obvio para mí, pero sabía que Hyde no querría admitirlo.

- Eh…no, ¿cómo me podría ima…

- ¡Por favor, Hyde! ¡Deja de ignorar todo y admite que fue Megumi! – No pude evitarlo, ¡Todo apuntaba que fuera ella! Sin siquiera saber lo que había ocurrido ese día, podía apostar que ella era la causante de todo este caos.

Me miró fijamente sin decir una palabra, lo cual alimento aún más mi rabia. ¿Cómo podía seguir ignorando todo el mal que trataba de hacerle?

- Pero…no tienes pruebas para afirmar eso – Trató de discutir, mas su voz no fue lo suficientemente firme para debatirme.

- Hyde, por una vez en tu vida ¡Deja de encubrir toda la mierda de esa víbora! ¡Deja de ser tan estúpido y actúa de una buena vez contra ella! – No recordaba haberme puesto de pie, sin embargo ahí estaba, gritándole a Hyde todo lo que muchas veces callé.

- ¡No tienes pruebas! ¡No puedes acusar a alguien así! – También se había levantado y me gritaba, pero su voz era aguda, no chillona, tal vez dos tonos más arriba de lo que acostumbraba a escuchar.

- ¡Sabes perfectamente que tengo suficientes pruebas para mandarla a la cárcel por difamación y fraude! Y si algún juez cree toda esta locura que te ha ocurrido, le sumaria unos años más por esto! - Nunca nos habíamos gritado tanto, por lo que preferí decirle todo de una vez. – Por favor, Hyde, sabes muy bien que si ella quiere volver contigo es para quitarte tu fama y dinero, lo que alguna vez compartieron ya ha muerto…

- ¡Pero aún así, todo eso no cambia nada de lo que me ha ocurrido! – Grito con fuerza, ya sin preocuparse por el tono de su voz, mas un tono de tristeza logro escapársele, alarmándome que pronto no querría seguir esa discusión y lo más probable era que se fuera enojado pateando mi puerta. – No cambia nada… ni siquiera el hecho de que estoy convertido en…un…

- ¡Eres increíble! ¡Solamente a ti te pasan estas cosas! – Me adelanté, antes de que dijera lo que a mi parecer lo deprimiría más. - ¿Es que acaso tengo que andar atrás de ti cuidándote siempre?

- Sí lo se, gracias por recordarme que soy una mota andante de mala suerte. –Respondió enojado aún, pero no como recién, pues mi comentario lo había deprimido más de lo que pensaba.

En silencio nos miramos seriamente, el uno enojado con el otro, miradas endurecidas por el enfado, tratando como sea de ganar la estúpida apuesta de quien duraba más tiempo enfadado, sin embargo recordé todo lo que le había dicho y le tomé el peso a mis palabras, lo cual hizo que aflojara mi mirada, demostrándole que ya no quería mas guerra. Sus ojos también se suavizaron, para enseguida quedar cabizbajo, enojado un poco aún, pero reconociendo con su mirada baja y entristecida la verdad que no había querido afrontar por mucho tiempo.

-¿Una mota andante de mala suerte? – Pregunté, para romper el hielo que se había creado con nuestra discusión.

- Sí, una mota grande y pomposa que donde caiga deja algo de su mala suerte. – Respondió con voz sin animo, pero con algo más de brillo en sus facciones.

-Entonces, ¿La mota pomposa ha aterrizado en mi casa? – Le seguí el juego.

- Ajá – Asintió con su cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Ahh…¡Y justo cuando por fin he logrado dormir, llega a despertarme! - Dije con algo de enojo y sueño, aunque no creía volver a dormir esa noche.

-Vine porque…. Confió en ti y creí que podrías ayudarme… no sabía a quien más acudir…- Dijo, luego de un silencio notoriamente dolido por mi comentario, con voz desanimada y su mirada lejos de mí.

Al ver lo triste que lo había dejado mi comentario, me acerqué, realmente no se por qué o para qué, sin embargo esto hizo que Hyde se sobresaltara y me mirara asustado. ¿Tendría miedo de que lo echara de mi casa o algo por el estilo? Reí al pensar esto y al darme cuenta que mi amigo no había cambiado para nada desde que lo conocía, hace ya casi 8 años.

- Claro que te ayudare, tonto – Le dije al acercarme a él y revolver su rubio pelo con fuerza, lo cual, como sabía, lo disgustó e hizo que retirara de un manotazo mi mano de su pelo. – Pero ahora deberías ir a dormir, es muy tarde, es mejor que descanses para luego ver un plan para devolverte tu cuerpo.

- ¿Debería? ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Te quedaras vagando por la casa? –Su voz volvió a sonar algo aguda, haciéndolo enojar pero sin lograr distraerlo de sus preguntas.

- Nah, no tengo sueño…

-Gacchan, tienes que dormir – Su voz fue firme, lo cual me enojó un poco.

- Ya no tengo sueño, Gracias a Ti – recalqué el "gracias a ti", logrando que Hyde hiciera una cara chistosa de enojo. – y además sólo faltan 2 horas para que me levante, empezaré temprano los ensayos…

´- No, Gacchan, tienes que dormir, es por tu salud, y dos horas son dos horas cuando son para dormir, así que ahora te darás media vuelta – Me giró, realmente no se cómo, pero logró que mirara el camino hacia mi pieza. – y te iras a dormir para despertar como nuevo mañana, ensayes todo lo que tengas que ensayar y luego me ayudes con esto. – Me empujó hacia mi habitación, pero esta vez fui yo quien se movió por voluntad propia, ya que el no habría logrado arrastrarme.

- Hai,hai~ pero más te vale que tu también duermas y no te pongas a comer o beber a mitad de la noche. – De la madrugada, debería haber dicho.

- ¡Hai~! Iré a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes, mi antigua pieza de huéspedes. -Dijo con un dejo de desanimo al principio, mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación y me empujaba en ella. – ¡Oyasumi! –Se despidió con una sonrisa, la cual sabía que no era del todo sincera.

- Oyasumi, baka… - Le dije con pereza, a lo cual el respondió sacando la lengua y cerrando la puerta.

Sin importar como me acomodara, no podía conciliar el sueño; todo aquello no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, ni siquiera sabía como ya lo había tomado como parte de lo cotidiano, pero si no lo hacía no podría ser capaz de buscar una solución y debía encontrar una solución, ya que Hyde no se merecía perder ser padre ni perder todo lo que había logrado como músico por los caprichos de una mujer trepadora y despechada. El recuerdo de las palabras que dije ya hace mucho tiempo revoloteó en mi mente, deseando nunca haberlas liberado. Traté de idear un plan para la mañana siguiente, con el propósito de solucionar este lío lo antes posible para minimizar el daño que le causaría a Hyde, mas el cansancio volvió a atraparme, logrando que cerrara mis ojos por unos segundos, los cuales sin darme cuenta se hicieron eternos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews. c: ¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter II: Claustrofobia

II.- Claustrofobia

Por más que trataba de avanzar, mis esfuerzos eran neutralizados de inmediato. No lograba ver con claridad, era como si estuviera envuelto en el humo de miles de cigarros invisibles que me acorralaban. Miles de hombros extraños me empujaban fríamente al pasar, impidiendo que fuera al lugar que debía llegar. Por más que los empujara y les gritara, mi voz se distorsionaba en graves y extrañas cacofonías, y mis golpes y empujones no los sentían, no les importaba, era como si no me vieran ahí en medio de esa mar de inercia que eran, luchando para no ahogarme y convertirme en uno más de ellos. Fugaces luces de neón me encandilaban, debilitando mis intentos, volviéndome aún más invisible de lo que era, más insignificante, innecesario. Una chica en uniforme golpeó mi pecho con su codo al pasar, lo cual hizo que me agachara y cubriera donde me había golpeado con mis brazos; en seguida el aire empezó a faltarme, la multitud se había estrechado aún más a mi alrededor, dándome la sensación que desde arriba mi cabeza ya no se vería entre ellos. Extraña sensación rasguñó mi pecho, al bajar mi mirada el horror me paralizó; bajo mis brazos la chaqueta y polera se habían desecho, dejando un agujero, el cual al tocar sentí como mi piel también se deshacía en humo y polvo, esparciéndose rápidamente a la mano que lo había tocado y por todo mi cuerpo, el cual no era mi cuerpo, sino que una masa de carne y huesos de extrañas medidas que desaparecía sin que nadie hiciera algo para impedirlo. Desaparecía, me desvanecía. Quise correr, patear a quien se me cruzara y salvar lo poco que quedaba de mí, mas estaba paralizado, ya nada podía hacer.

Sobresaltado y sudoroso, me senté de golpe en la cama, desgarrando el aire con mi voz. Me faltaba el aliento; había gritado más de lo que creía poder.

Miré a mí alrededor y me sentí perdido. No reconocí lo que me rodeaba, no era mi habitación, una amplia puerta frente a mi se hallaba cerrada. Voces masculinas y ladridos de perros pequeños se escuchaban a lo lejos.

- Hey, ¿A qué le ladran tus perros? - pregunto una voz gruesa.

- Ehh… no lo se, debe ser a un gato. No le prestes atención. -La voz de Gackt algo nerviosa y eclipsada por los agudos ladridos de sus perros. Ahora que recordaba, no los había visto.

Al parecer eran hartos, pues se escuchaban muchos ladridos, los cuales ya habían llegado a mi puerta. Los rasguños de pequeñas patitas y golpes de algunas colas me ponían nervioso, ¿Y si alguien venía a ver que los había alterado?

Desenredé las tapas de mis pies lo más rápido que pude para ir al baño, mas al llegar a la puerta recordé por qué había llegado a la casa de Gacktchan….creo que la palabra "Incomodidad" describe completamente mi situación en aquel momento. Al pasar frente al espejo, me detuve a observarme detenidamente por primera vez; el reflejo que me devolvía una consternada mirada era perturbador... sólo reconocía mis ojos. Toque mi rostro con ambas manos, y me sentí pequeño. Mi rostro era más ovalado y pequeño de lo que recordaba, mis manos también, pero mis dedos de se veían mas largos.

- ¿En qué lío te has metido esta vez…? – Pregunté con un hilo de voz a aquel reflejo femenino, el cual no sabía como responder.

El sonido de ladridos exaltados llamó mi atención; me asomé por la puerta del baño y pude escuchar pasos humanos acompañados de una voz que trataba de calmar al los cachorros. Cerré de inmediato la puerta con llave, apoyando mi espalda en ella, temiendo que alguien me descubriera ahí. Lentamente el cerrojo de la puerta se abrió, y escuché como los perritos se apoderaban de la habitación, ladrando y buscando; más pasos humanos. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Podría salir por la ventana?. En seguida sentí como alguien rodaba el picaporte de la puerta en que me apoyaba, logrando que mi miedo aumentara.

-Hyde, ¿Estás ahí? – Suspiré aliviado al escuchar a Gacktchan al otro lado.

- ¡Hyde no se encuentra por ahora! – Dije, mientras me apretaba la nariz para distorsionar mi voz, aunque con la voz que tenia ahora no era muy necesario. – ¿Quiere dejarle un mensaje, señor?

- Haha…sí, quiero dejarle un mensaje, ehm... déjeme pensar...– Gacktchiin reía por lo bajo mientras me respondía.

- Apúrese señor, no tengo todo el día para ud. –Me apoyé en el borde de la puerta para que pudiera escucharme, mientras trataba de contener mi risa.

- Bien, bien, dígale que es un completo…-Y de golpe la puerta se abrió, logrando que casi cayera al suelo - …¡Idiota! – Gackchan casi gritó en mi cara cuando me atajó al abrir la puerta.

-¡Ah! ¡Tú eres el el idiota! -Le dije mientras le golpeaba para zafarme de él. Los perros ladraban a nuestro alrededor. – ¡Woah! ¡Son muchos! ¡Que tienos! – Gacktchan me soltó al ver que uno de ellos apoyaba sus patitas en una de mis piernas y ladeaba su cabeza al mirarme.

- Te los presentare –Y tomó al que me había mirado. – Él es Colley, es mitad Chihuahua y mitad Mini-Dachshun y no se por qué me hace acordar a ti –Me ofreció al perrito, mirandolo con ternura.

- ¿A mi? ¿En serio? – Lo tome con cuidado. Tenía el cuerpo de color café claro y sus patitas y pecho blancos, en verdad era muy tierno. Mientras lo miraba no dejaba de mover su pequeña cola, y cuando me descuide sentí su lengua acariciar mi cara; fue algo extraño, ya que hace mucho que no tenía un perrito.

- Ella es Lucy, y es mitad mini prinsher y mitad Pomeranita. –Puse a Colley en el piso, para al levantarme encontrar a Gacktchan mostrándome a una perrita oscura y con rasgos parecidos a lo que recordaba que era un chihuahua – Ven, tómala, no te morderá. -Dijo al ver que dudaba en tomarla, pero no quise rechazarla, pues lo veía muy entusiasmado en su presentación.

-¿Y ella no te recuerda a nadie? –Pregunté con un dejo de risa, solo para fastidiarlo un rato.

-Uhmm… déjame ver…te diría que me hace acordar a ti como estas ahora, pero te enojarías –Y me miró de reojo, mientras trataba de tomar a otro perrito.

- ¡Estúpido! -Golpeé su cabeza de un solo manotazo, aprovechando que estaba agachado. Él sólo rió como el tonto que es, dejando que los pequeños se le apoyaran en sus piernas.

Le hice cariño en la cabeza a la bella Lucy y la dejé en el piso con los demás, con lo cual Gackt se aprovechó para ponerme otro perrito en mi cabeza.

- Ella es Milky…es... es mitad Chihuahua y mitad Mini-Dachshun…-Trataba de contener la risa, mientras sostenía al cachorro en mi cabeza y cuello, con lo cual no podía levantarme, pero no pudo más y se partió de la risa.

Estaba un poco fastidiado ya, quería levantarme y la perrita empezaba a moverse mucho y a lloriquear, mas hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Gacktchan reír así por estupideces como esa, así que preferí aguantar un rato mientras el reía a carcajadas. La perrita empezó a llorar aún más, logrando que él, aún muerto de la risa, la sacara de mi cabeza, meciéndola un rato y haciéndole cariño para luego entregármela.

- Ahh… tienes un loco padre, pequeña, lo lamento. –Le comenté a la perrita, acariciando su cabeza.

- Y ella es la líder de todo mi pequeño clan: Angie. –Y al levantarme vi como Gacktchan acunaba a una pequeña perrita peluda de pelaje negro, a excepción de sus patas y boca que eran café. Sus ojos se dirigieron tímidamente hacia mí, con lo cual morí de ternura.- Es una mezcla de un puddle miniatura y chihuahua.

- ¡Aww, que tierna! –La recibí con cuidado, con lo torpe que era no quería botarla y ganarme la ira del papá orgulloso.- ¡Que líder más bella! ¿o no, Angie? Sí, la líder más tierna.

- Me gustaría que estuvieran un rato contigo, así se acostumbran a ti y no ladran por toda la casa –Mientras me decía esto, noté que andaba vestido completamente sport: polera negra suelta, con un estampado del tour "The Sixth Day and Seventh Night" del 2004, short largo de buzo negro y unas pantuflas azules con estampados de patitas de perro de color celeste por todos lados.– Estaré unas horas con el staff de Nemuri Kyoshiro ensayando, pronto tendremos la presentación, pero apenas termine vendré a buscarte. -Se había sentado en la cama, lo cual yo también hice e inmediatamente todos los perritos intentaron subirse a ella.

- Oye, ¿Por qué los lentes? –Quise saber, al verlo tan sport, pero con lentes de sol grandes y oscuros. Dejé a Angie en la cama, para ver luego como Gackt tomaba uno a uno los demás perritos y los depositaba junto a ella.

- Ah, es que a los chicos les gusta sacar fotos de repente y así estoy preparado. –Tocó sus lentes, acomodándolos. – El flash es horrible cuando me llega directamente y además no estoy usando los lentes de contacto.

-Ahh…-Y enseguida recordé que a Gacktchan le gustaba la baja iluminación, cosa que a veces me molestaba un poco. – ¿Hace un rato no escucharon nada raro? –Recordé el grito que se me había escapado al despertar.

-¿Heh? ¿raro? Algo así... ¿como un grito? – Me miró directamente, acercando rápidamente su cabeza a la mía, lo cual me sobresaltó.

- Eh, algo así… -Miré apenado mis pies, quizás que cuento tuvo que inventarles a sus invitados.– Tuve una pesadilla... y desperté gritando, lo siento…

- Ah, no te apenes tanto, tan sólo yo lo escuché, los demás ni se dieron cuenta. -Y se acercó para revolver mi pelo, no sé por qué le gustaba tanto hacer eso ¿Acaso para molestarme?

- ¿De verdad? –Eso me extrañó, pues sentí que en verdad había gritado muy fuerte.

Mientras platicábamos, Angie se había acurrucado en las piernas de Gacktchan y los demás correteaban a nuestro lado en la cama

- Sí, porque estábamos en el gimnasio que esta alejado de esta pieza, sólo los pequeños y yo lo escuchamos. -Volvió a revolver mi pelo, ya me estaba hartando eso.

- ¡Oh, mira! –Y señalé a los perritos a nuestra espalda, para distraerlo y quitarle los lentes, alejándome de su alcance. – ¡Tengo tus lentes, tengo tus lentes~~!

- ¡Hey, pequeño demonio! ¡Devuélveme eso! –Dejó a Angie en la cama para ir tras mió, y casi me atrapa, pero salté por sobre de la cama y corrí al otro lado de la pieza, rodeando el grupo de pequeños sillones que habían en esa esquina.– ¡Ven aquí! ¡Me las pagaras!

- ¡Tengo tus lentes~! ¡Y no me alcanzas~! -Reí con ganas, mientras rodeaba nuevamente los sillones para dirigirme al otro extremo, pero al tratar de esquivar uno de los sillones que Gacktchan había movido al pasar, estuve a punto de caer, lo cual él aprovechó para jalarme del brazo, frenando mi huida.

-¡Ahora verás, pequeño malcriado! –Trató de quitármelos, pero yo me agaché para esconderlos, pues de nada me servía ponerlos en alto.- ¡Dame mis lentes, maldita sea!

- ¡No, son míos ahora! –Reí maliciosamente en mi mente, ya lo había hecho enfadar, era muy chistoso hacerlo enfadar.

Seguí escondiendo sus lentes, dándome vueltas para que no los alcanzara, mientras intentaba hacerme cosquillas, y tratando de correr, pero el siempre me tiraba del brazo impidiendo que me moviera de ahí. Por un momento pensé que podría escapar, pues Gacktchan se distrajo con los ladridos de los cachorros, sin embargo cuando me levante para correr, él tapó mi camino abalanzándose hacia a mí, por lo que instintivamente escondí los lentes en mi espalda, pero Gackt actuó más rápido, abrazándome para buscar en mi espalda. Esto me tomó por sorpresa; no habíamos estado tan cerca desde que había llegado, y la nueva contextura de mi cuerpo hacía que me cohibiera al estar así.

- ¡Los tengo! –Se alejó alegremente celebrando, mientras yo quedaba de piedra aún ahí. Había visto su mirada café chocolate tan cerca de mi rostro, que sentí que casi no respiraba.- ¿Eh? ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –Se acercó mirando curioso, esta vez con sus lentes puestos.

- Agh…eh…es que me asusté… pensé que venía alguien. –Invente, desviando mi mirada al sentir que el rubor me subía al rostro. Sin aviso alguno uno de sus dedos apretó mi mejilla izquierda, sobresaltándome.

- Últimamente estás más asustadizo de lo normal. –Comentó con naturalidad, mientras yo lo miraba con enojo al ver que se reía de mí, protegiendo mi mejilla apuñalada.

- ¿Eh? ¿Más de lo normal? ¿Insinúas que soy asustadizo? -Exclamé molesto, ya volviendo a la normalidad, mas a ultimo momento noté que había hecho un puchero que odiaba, casi era un tic cuando me enojaba.

- Sí~, a pesar que eres un demonio, eres muy asustadizo. –Asintió con voz divertida, posando su mano en mi cabeza y moviéndola tontamente de un lado al otro.

- Déjame... - traté de zafarme, pero su mano parecía pegada a mi cabeza, me estaba desesperando – ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Pareces niño pequeño! –Se burló, riendo gravemente de buena gana, para luego soltarme bruscamente.

Lo miré enojado, mientras me alejaba de él para sentarme en uno de los sillones. Fue entonces cuando recordé por qué Gacktchan vestía tan sport.

- Oye, adulto responsable, ¿Se te olvidaba que deberías estar ensayando? –Su mirada se volvió súbitamente hacia mí, y sin siquiera ver sus ojos supe que los había abierto de par en par por la sorpresa. Por mi parte sólo le sonreí malicioso, pues sabía que le había quitado gran parte de su tiempo de ensayo.

- Te dejaré aquí a mis hijos, cuídalos y si los subes a la cama o al sillón, vigílalos porque se bajan solos y se pueden herir –No quiso hacer comentario de mi burla y empezó a bajar de a uno los perritos de la cama, siendo rodeados por ellos.

En seguida Colley se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentado, mirándome de nuevo con esa ternura irresistible.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga comido, algo para beber...? –Y lo miré considerablemente cuando dijo "algo para beber", a lo cual el respondió devolviéndome una mirada un tanto de desaprobación, pero divertida.– Con los chicos hicimos un poco de comida, te traeré un poco. Cualquier cosa que necesites ve a mi armario, ahí están guardadas las ropas que dejaste la otra vez que te quedaste. –Dijo ya afuera, sosteniendo la puerta y poniendo un pie como barrera para que los perritos no salieran con él.

- Pero ¿Y si me ven? – En verdad quería como sea evitar ser visto por alguien más así.

- No te preocupes, los mantendré en el gimnasio, además las presentaciones son el 26 y 28, tenemos mucho que trabajar. –Se agachó para hacerle cariño a los cachorros y jugar con ellos; los hacía retroceder y ellos volvían animada y rápidamente a sus pies.

- Y… ¿Qué día es hoy?… -No recordaba la fecha en que habíamos ensayado por última vez para el Halloween Party, lo cual me alarmó.

En cambio Gackt me miró y se puso a reír, negando con la cabeza.

- Sigues siendo tan despistado como siempre, pequeño. -Ante su comentario, lo miré con enojo. Odiaba que me llamara "pequeño" o cualquiera de sus sinónimos.- Hoy es 24 de octubre, despistado-san. Iré a buscar tu comida o si quieres vienes conmigo a la cocina, así me ahorras la vuelta.

- No, ya te dije que no quiero que alguien me vea. –Le respondí de mala gana.

- Y yo ya te dije que nadie te verá, no saldrán del gimnasio, cabezota~ -Me seguía mirando en la puerta, mas su posición hacía difícil verme, el sillón en que estaba se situaba a unos metros tras la puerta.- Te serviré y luego me iré al gimnasio.

Preferí no responderle y mirar al frente, cruzando mis brazos. Él sólo rió por lo bajo por mi actitud.

- Bien, como quieras, pero tarde o temprano saldrás de aquí, no puedes vivir sin comer cada dos horas, lo sé muy bien. –Se despidió de Angie y los demás con un pequeño cariño en sus cabezas. – Más tarde vendré por ti, saldremos a resolver este lío.- y cerró suavemente la puerta tras de sí.

¿Saldremos? ¡¿Saldremos?! Puse mis manos en mis sienes al pensar en todo lo que se venía sobre mí como una avalancha. El Halloween Party sería en 5 días, lo cual me dejaba con un plazo de 5 días o menos para arreglar todo este desastre. De ningún modo podía presentarme frente a tanta gente así, no me reconocerían o peor que eso, me reconocería pero no sabrían como reaccionar al ver en lo que me he convertido. Este realmente era el peor de los desastres por el cual había pasado, y más aún tan cerca del cumpleaños de Hyosuke, al cual por ningún motivo debía faltar. Y peor aún era que ya sabía a donde Gackt quería ir, lo que no mejoraba mis ánimos para nada, sino que me deprimía aún más. Si bien sabía todo el daño que ella había causado en mi vida, mi corazón aún no quería sanar; sabía muy bien también que ya no quería estar con ella, empero parecía no querer estar con nadie más, sentía como si hubiera perdido mi confianza y en su lugar me quedé con un miedo horrible de volver a ser tan mal herido, encogiéndose aún más mi corazón. Pero a pesar de todo, sé que he recibido un regalo por todo lo que he pasado: Hyosuke. Por él volvería a vivir todo el dolor y más, pues con su nacimiento recibí la razón para seguir luchando. Y es por él que me tragaría mi orgullo y todo el dolor para ir donde sea Gackt digiera, todo con tal de volver a ser el de antes.

Los cachorros jugaban a mis pies tiernamente, tratando de llamar mi atención cuando decidí ponerme de pie y seguir a mi amigo; tenía hambre y además debía empezar a ser menos cabezota y confiar más en él, ser más yo mismo y confiar como lo hacía hace unos días atrás.


End file.
